


Lost Again

by AMWaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/pseuds/AMWaaker
Summary: Two girls go missing while at Carol's.





	

Carol was frantic. She had turned her back for just a moment to go outside to turn the sprinkler off in her mini garden in Alexandria. When she came back, they were gone. It's not like the girls have never played hide and seek before, but they always came back when called out to. The silent answer to her call still hung heavily in the air and she once again ran from room to room – checking closets, under beds, and behind furniture. No girls.

She threw open the door and screamed for help. It came in the form of two Woodbury women. “I was watching two girls and they are gone from my house. One of them is Judith Grimes; Rick's son. The other is new. You have never met her. Please go get Rick immediately. God knows what he's gonna do with me since I lost his baby.” Carol was now sobbing hart – all her warrior woman persona had melted away. 

The two women rushed away to find Rick. Carol kept calling for the girls. No answer. After a few minutes, she threw her head and face down against her knees and wailed uncontrollably. Through her tears, she kept calling the girls' names, but her voice was getting quieter and quieter.

Suddenly she had the feeling of being watched. She looked up and saw Rick, Daryl and Maggie staring at her in a look she couldn't decipher.

“Rick, oh my God! I am so sorry. I turned my head for a minute and they were gone. Do you think the survivors could have slipped in and taken them?”

Daryl and Maggie looked at each other, then towards Rick. Rick still had a blank stare across his face. He was not able to respond to her. He just stared at her confused. 

Daryl crept up to where Carol was sitting and shaking uncontrollably. “Carol? Look at me a second sweetie.”

Carol looked up at Daryl. He would find them. He would be brave and fight whoever took the girls.

“Carol, I heard you calling their names. Jude is with Michonne today, remember? She's not missing.”

“Thank God!” said Carol. But what about . . . . . . 

“I heard you calling for Sophia too” he said gently.

“Yeah – I thought she might have taken Judith. I should have known better. That kid is better with asskicker than I am.”

Daryl looked back at Rick and Maggie. Maggie was crying. Rick's eyes were glazed.

“Carol, Sophia ain't here. We lost her on the highway, remember?”

“Sophia better be home for dinner, that is all I am going to say about it. She is too skinny as it is, and I don't want her skipping meals.”

“Carol . . . . . . “

I'll go get Denise Maggie said.

“I hope she was wearing her blue hoodie with her t shirt. It's going to get chilly.”

“Carol. Soph's gone.”

“She had better not of climbed over the wall after Enid! If that happens, she won't be doing anything but walker cleanup for a month.”

Daryl wrapped his arms around Carol. He was hoping that whatever broke inside her today could be fixed. He couldn't have her lose Sophia again all over in her mind. The first time had almost killed her.

Denise ran up with a syringe in her hand. She looked down at Daryl. He nodded and she knelt down in front of Carol.

“I heard you are having a stressed out day” Denise said calmly.

“Kids. You know how they are. I just worry is all.”

“Carol? When is the last time you saw Sophia?

“Well, today she came home for lunch, and then was playing with Judith. Why?”

Daryl looked like he was going to vomit or break down. “Carol. Sophia's been gone for two years now. We lost her on the highway. Didn't find her fast enough.”

Carol just looked at him fleetingly like he was insane. “I gotta find her or I'll go nuts.” She stood up and started yelling “Sophia . . . . . . SOPHIA . . . . . . time to come home for dinner honey. SOPHIA!!!”

Daryl grabbed Carol by the shoulders and nodded to Denise. Denise quickly injected Carol with a strong dose of sleeping medication. Carol slid down a bit until Daryl caught her and scooped her up.


End file.
